2009
2009 brought new themes, games, exclusives and pets: Themes *Asian Theme *Cafe Theme *City Styling Theme *General Store Theme *Movie Magic Theme *Palace Princess Theme (Rare) *Royal Undersea Theme *Treetop Theme Also the Space Theme and Dogs Theme were moved from the WShop to the Curio Shop. The Hockey Theme has been Retired. Exclusives *Bumper Car *Giant Gift Box *Running Shoe Racer *Webkinz Day Countdown eStore Items *Erupting Volcano *Flying Carpet *Giant Chair *Griffin House Tapestry *Magic Bean Seeds *Prince Costume *Rewind Retro Sectional Set *Rewind Retro Sectional Expansion Set *Stone Elephant Statue Replica (once a year) *Super Sushi Bar *Super Sushi Bar Chair eStore Pets *Blossom Fish *Purple Floral Fox *Love Dino *Phoenix *Violetwing Butterfly *Emerald Lab (Only in May) *Pearl Pup (Only in June) *Ruby Retriver (Only in July) *Peridot Dog (Only in August) *Sapphire Spaniel (Only in September) *Opal Pup (Only in October) *Topaz Terrier (Only in November) *Zircon Puppy (Only in December) W-Shop Items *Mega Stove Plush Pets *American Golden(January) *Baby Penguin (December) *Blue Googles (May) *Blue Whale(February) *Blufadoodle (November) *Caterpillar (September) *Citrus Dragon (October) *Cherry Blossom Bird (June) *Cotton Candy Bunny (seasonal) (February) *Daisy Tortoise (December) *Domino Cat(February) *Emperor Dragon(January) *Fox (July) *Giraffe (October) *Groundhog(January) *Glamour Gecko (December) *Guinea Pig (June) *Iguana (August) *Irish Setter(February) *Lava Dragon (Seasonal) *Lil'Kinz Budgie (May) *Lil'Kinz Canary (March) *Lil'Kinz Lamb (seasonal, February) *Lil'Kinz Pink Glitter Fish (February) *Lil"Kinz Purple Goldfish (March) *Lil'Kinz Oriole (June) *Lil'Kinz Robin (March) *Lil'Kinz Tomato Clownfish (July) *Lionfish (August) *Llama (November) *Love Dino (seasonal) *Love Monkey (seasonal) *Mocha Pup (August) *Moose (December) *Mountain Goat (February) *Mud Hippo (October) *Opossum (September) *Pelican (February) *Peppermint Puppy (Seasonal) *Pink Cockatoo (October) *Ribbon Unicorn (November) *Rooster (September) *Shark (November) *Signature Calico Cat (August) *Signature Cheetah (November) *Signature Chimpanzee (May) *Signature Emperor Penguin (December) *Signature Golden Retriever (June) *Signature Panda(April) *Signature Raccoon (July) *Signature Cocker Spaniel (September) *Signature Timber Wolf (October) *Silversoft Cat (August) *Spotty Dinosaur (March) *Spotted Turtle (February) *Strawberry Leopard (November) *Tawny Pup (July) *Turkey (Seasonal) *Walrus (July) *Weimaraner (November) *Zebra (May) Arcade Games *Jumbleberry Fields *Bamboo Break *Webkinz Rally *Polarberry Jam *Eager Beaver Pet of the Month January- Webkinz Bulldog Febuary- Webkinz Googles March- Webkinz Yorkie April- Webkinz Alley Cat May- Webkinz Cocker Spaniel June- Webkinz Pink Pony July- Webkinz Spotted Frog Auguest- Webkinz Grey Arabian September- Webkinz Leopard October- Webkinz Golden Retriver November- Webkinz Pug December- Webkinz Koala Kinzville Academy Classes *Griddle *Grooming Ganz Products *Kinz Kilps *Trading Cards 4 *Webkinz Stickers *Zumbuddy Things to Do *Caring Valley *Music Starz New Places *Kinzstyle Outlet *Kinzville Park *Music Starz Exclusives *Gold Safe *Neon Plant *Stoplight Lamp *Windmill New clubhouse rooms *Santakinz Room W-Shop Items *Moon Lamp *Earth Table *Space Dresser Plush Pets *Chipmunk *Eagle *Black Panther *Manatee *Tawny Pup *Lil'Kinz Tiger Arcade Games *Color Storm Clothing *B-Ball Shoes *Cool Sport Shades *Fun Fiesta Shirt (Ganz did not announce, so it can go into the Kinzstyle Shop.) *Purple T-Shirt *Red/Brown Polo Shirt *Red Football Jersey *Red Sport Pants *Royal Blue Crown *Yellow Sneakers The Berry Fresh Swimsuit Top and Berry Fresh Swimsuit Bottom moved from the WShop to Curio Shop. Category:Timeline Category:Years